


Taking pictures of you

by feluriana



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: Ronan descobre que Blue tem usado seu celular para tirar várias fotos do grupo em diversas ocasiões.
Relationships: Implied Henry Cheng/Blue Sargent/Richard Gansey, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Taking pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> Oláá! 
> 
> Isso aqui não foi revisado graças à minha tendinite, então eu peço perdão se algum erro tiver me escapado.  
> A ideia da Blue tirando várias fotos deles e o Ronan se derretendo vendo as fotos do Adam vive na minha cabeça há séculos, espero que tenha ficado bom. 
> 
> Fernanda, essa é pra você em agradecimento pelos surtos em conjunto com fanfic pynch :')

No início, era somente irritante.

Todas as vezes que eles saíam para as habituais investigações envolvendo um rei morto e linhas energéticas, Richard Gansey disparava mil perguntas por segundo e, aquelas que Adam Parrish não podia responder, sobravam para aquele que havia reivindicado o banco do carona.

_Ronan, você pode pesquisar a etimologia dessa palavra que ninguém nunca, nunca em hipótese alguma poderia usar em uma frase? Ronan, na biblioteca virtual pública da universidade quem-se-importa tem um artigo sobre antigas rotas de navegação, abre e lê o sumário._

Depois, quando as coisas dentro dele pareciam piorar cada vez mais ao invés de melhorar – qualquer pessoa que diga que o tempo é capaz de curar tudo é idiota –, o bombardeio de palavras se tornou insuportável. Em uma das viagens até Cabeswater, na quinta – que parecia a milésima – pergunta de Gansey, Ronan jogou a fonte da maldição que caía sobre ele no banco de trás.

– Lynch – Adam disse, lentamente, o nome soando como uma advertência.

– Parrish – Ronan respondeu em tonalidade similar porém com uma pitada sarcástica para demonstrar que nenhuma ameaça o perturbaria. – Já que você gosta tanto de saber as coisas, pesquisa você.

Ronan encontrou os olhos de Adam pelo retrovisor e os dois iniciaram uma guerra confortável.

– Nem todo mundo vai fazer o que você quer só porque você é _você_ – o que ele quis dizer foi “porque você tem dinheiro”, como se Ronan fosse igual aos outros estudantes de Anglioby. O que doía, mas tudo bem, era uma dor habitual. – Ou porque você fica tentando ser intimidante. – Essa última parte se devia ao fato de que Ronan não havia desviado sua atenção dos olhos de Adam Parrish projetados no espelho do retrovisor.

Esse era um dos benefícios de iniciar brigas aleatórias: não precisar desviar o olhar e, mesmo assim, não se entregar.

– Gente – Gansey tentou intervir, mas foi interrompido por um rosnado de Blue que estava sentada ao lado de Adam. Noah, do lado oposto, sorria de canto.

– Pelo o amor de Merlin, por que vocês dois precisam ser assim? Me dá isso aqui – ela ordenou, mas não esperou nem um segundo antes de pegar o celular do colo de Adam – eu fico com ele agora e, más notícias para você, Ronan, vou apagar todas as suas músicas.

Ronan finalmente interrompeu a competição de olhares e se recostou no carona, alterando sua posição propositadamente, para fazer com que o banco fosse mais para trás. A falta de espaço e proximidade tornando a vida de Adam um pouco mais desconfortável e a dele mais dolorosa. Mas tudo bem, ele deixaria queimar. Talvez aquela sensação se extinguisse com mais facilidade caso ele somente a deixasse consumi-lo de uma vez só. Deveria ser assim, não? Nenhuma chama queima para sempre. Uma hora ou outra, ela mesma se resolveria.

Ele esperava que sim.

**

Desde aquela tarde, toda vez que Blue entrava no carro, Ronan esticava o braço sem olhar para trás e entregava o celular para ela.

– _Maggot_ – era sua saudação corriqueira.

– Ronan – era como ela sempre respondia, como se não houvesse insulto melhor que o próprio nome dele, algo que sempre o fazia sorrir de canto e, às vezes, lançar uma piscadela na direção da garota que se limitava a revirar os olhos.

Ele odiava admitir, mas gostava da atitude. Também não fazia mal o fato de que a presença dela deixava Gansey comicamente nervoso e, acima de tudo, que ela e Adam não pareciam mais tão próximos. Essa última razão era egoísta, ele sabia, mas, bom... O que ele podia dizer? Ele nunca tentou aparentar ser santo.

Assim, Blue se tornou coproprietária do celular de Ronan. Uma vez, ao tentar conectar o dispositivo no som da BMW encontrou a memória completamente esvaziada de músicas e um papel de parede onde se lia “isso foi pela lama, idiota” No dia anterior, eles foram a casa 300 da Rua Fox no carro dele e Blue estava voltando da escola. Chovia e Ronan, apesar dos protestos de Gansey, acelerou o carro perto de Blue, a deixando ensopada e suja. Gansey ficou furiosamente vermelho e Ronan desconfiava que não era pela conduta imprudente dele no volante.

–Vai ter volta, Lynch.

–Estou contando com isso.

Ronan, obrigado a dirigir em silêncio, riu com a lembrança e com a retaliação.

**

– Lynch – Adam disse pela fresta da porta, o nome soando como uma maldição que você aprendeu a conviver.

– Parrish – Ronan imitou o tom e tentou evitar olhar demais para a figura a sua frente. Adam vestindo uma camisa folgada desbotada, calças frouxas de moletom.

Era uma noite fria. Ronan queria dormir. Ronan não queria dormir. Ele não aguentava mais o próprio quarto. Cinco latas de cerveja depois, ele pegou suas chaves e pensou que estava dirigindo até uma das corridas ilegais de Kavinsky que obviamente não existiriam mais, não da mesma forma, porque Kavinsky estava morto. Instantes depois, se viu estacionando na igreja St. Agnes.

Pelo menos dessa vez Adam não o obrigou a se explicar. Nas primeiras vezes, ele sempre o questionava, forçando Ronan a encontrar alguma desculpa esdrúxula que não fosse uma mentira e tão somente uma omissão.

Adam abriu espaço e Ronan entrou, tirando a jaqueta e a dobrando para cumprir a função de travesseiro. Assim que se deitou no chão, lhe ocorreu que Gansey provavelmente ficaria preocupado.

– Você deveria ligar para o Gansey – disse para Adam, passando a responsabilidade adiante. Se Adam ligasse, Gansey provavelmente teria algo importante para dizer para ele e, consequentemente, saberia onde Ronan estaria naquela noite.

Adam estava voltando para sua singela mesa de estudos, mas esticou o braço para pegar o celular.

– Você está sem bateria – constatou Adam.

– Hmm – Ronan respondeu, a cabeça girando graças ao álcool e à presença de Adam.

– Ah, esquece, acho que estava só desligado...

A mente de Ronan estava espiralando em pensamentos aleatórios... Seus lugares favoritos na Barns, sua mãe, Matthew, seu pai... Adam. Adam na linha ley dizendo que sabia que tinha sido Ronan e não Gansey a pagar o aluguel dele. A versão dos seus sonhos de Adam que era indiferente às exaustivas tentativas de comunicação que ele fazia. Adam dormindo tão perto de onde ele dormia.

Sua divagação foi interrompida por Adam limpando a garganta. Ronan abriu os olhos com relutância e se deparou com um olhar perscrutador em sua direção.

– Tira uma foto, Parrish, vai durar mais.

– Bom, você claramente pensou exaustivamente nisso – e então ele virou a tela do celular na direção de Ronan. Demorou um tempo até que suas pupilas focassem e seu crebro processasse exatamente o que Adam queria mostrar.

Até que ele _viu_.

Na foto, algumas sardas eram visíveis na curva do pescoço. As linhas delicadas da maçã do rosto e do maxilar eram inconfundíveis. O perfil de Adam estava levemente curvado para o lado oposto da foto e seu rosto estava apoiado em sua mão; o cotovelo encostado na porta do Pig. Olhos fechados e a boca levemente entreaberta.

Demorou alguns segundos para ele compreender a segunda informação. Aquela era sua tela de bloqueio.

– Que porra é essa – foi a única coisa eloquente que Ronan conseguiu conjurar.

– Tudo bem, Lynch, da próxima vez você ao menos me acorda antes porque sinceramente esse é um novo nível de esquisitice – Adam repreendeu com um sorriso maroto.

– Vai se foder, Parrish. – Ronan xingou e jogou a jaqueta na direção de Adam que a aparou sem esforço. – Não fui eu quem tirou a foto. Deve ter sido a bruxa, talvez ela ainda tenha uma queda por você.

Adam parou de sorrir e suas feições assumiram uma compleição reflexiva. Ronan queria que ele ficasse com raiva. Era um território seguro, a raiva desmotivada. Brigar por brigar. Queimar tudo de uma vez só. Há uma beleza incontestável na destruição.

Ronan não queria que ele ficasse com raiva. Queria que Adam dissesse que isso não importava e que não sentia mais nada por ela.

– Eu duvido disso – Adam respondeu, por fim, com um leve meneio. – Aqueles dois não poderiam ser mais óbvios...

Ele lançou a Ronan um olhar conspirador que, por sua vez, sentiu algo estranho. Alívio? Era idiota; Adam não estar interessado na Blue não o tornava automaticamente interessado _nele_.

Ronan sentiu um ferroada e implorou para que a dor o consumisse de uma vez só, chegar naquele estado de completa destruição onde ele não teria escolha a não ser construir algo novo.

Ele não confiava na sua voz o suficiente para responder então se limitou a um rosnado. Adam jogou de volta a jaqueta em seu rosto antes de voltar a estudar.

– Boa noite, Lynch. Não conte comigo para acordar você a tempo de ir para aula.

– Como se eu me importasse, Parrish.

Obviamente, Ronan sempre daria a resposta que faria Adam desprezá-lo ainda mais. O desprezo de Adam pelo desprezo de Ronan com as obrigações escolares era mais um dos tantos espaços seguros criados por eles.

– Ah, antes que eu me esqueça – a voz de Adam estava baixa e... afetuosa – obrigado pelo creme. Realmente funciona.

Ronan torceu para que sua expressão facial ou respiração não tivessem revelado o fato de que ele ainda estava acordado – o que provavelmente Adam sabia mesmo assim – e continuou quieto até que, eventualmente, embarcou em uma noite sem pesadelos.

**

Ronan não foi para a aula.

O lado positivo era que sua atitude não seria contestada. Não querer ser obrigado a olhar para o homem que mandou matar seu pai todos os dias era uma boa justificativa para faltar classe até mesmo para Richard Gansey III.

Ronan continuou deitado na cama e se entregou ao seu mais recente – e mais frequente – hábito. Usar seu celular.

Ronan jamais teria como agradecer a Blue – e jamais iria mesmo se tivesse como.

No fim das contas, toda vez que Blue erguia o celular aleatoriamente fingindo que estava buscando uma conexão melhor, ela estava tirando várias fotos deles. 

Havia fotos deles no Pig, na mesa habitual do Nino, na sala ou na entrada da casa 300, até mesmo em Cabeswater.

No início eram incontáveis imagens de Blue: revirando os olhos para a câmera, fazendo um sinal da paz, milhões de caretas diferentes. Depois, a coleção passou a contar com fotos dela e de seu cúmplice fazendo as mesmas coisas. Algumas vezes, estavam juntos, em outras, eram fotos do Noah revirando os olhos ou fazendo gestos obscenos enquanto Gansey e Adam conversavam e Ronan estava distraído.

Havia inúmeras fotos da Motosserra: voando, sendo alimentada por algum deles, no ombro de Ronan. Inúmeras _mesmo_ e ele se pegou sorrindo para elas e pensou, com choque, que havia se tornado uma daquelas pessoas que passavam o dia tirando foto dos seus gatos e rindo depois.

Depois, fotos de Gansey dirigindo e no meio de uma frase. Gansey passando a mão no lábio inferior pensativo. Gansey apoiado no Pig, os braços cruzados e o olhar distante. Gansey revirando as páginas do seu caderno. Gansey com o dedo indicador reposicionando os óculos.

Gansey e Adam conversando entusiasmadamente sobre algo. Algum assunto embaraçoso de nerds. Gansey e Adam trocando aqueles olhares que eles sempre trocavam quando entendiam alguma coisa ainda não óbvia para o resto deles porque vinha de algum livro que só os dois conheciam. Era ridículo o quanto Ronan amava aquelas fotos.

Ele também aparecia bastante. Um relance de Gansey dirigindo e Ronan no banco do carona, os pés em cima do painel. Gansey dirigindo e Ronan com as pernas abertas, mas no lugar certo logo depois que Gansey disse “por favor, Ronan Lynch, modos.”

Ronan revirando os olhos para alguma coisa que Gansey disse. Ronan fazendo carinho na Motosserra, os olhos em uma expressão que ele mesmo não reconhecia. Ronan com as mãos nos bolsos e olhar distante, inconsciente do fato de que Noah estava fazendo um chifre com as mãos atrás dele.

Ronan gargalhava às vezes.

Mas aí seu coração apertava porque chegava em outras fotos.

Ele e Adam um pouco afastados dos outros amigos, conversando. A proximidade desnecessária era evidente. Adam e Ronan se encarando na mesa da lanchonete, em uma conversa privada travada somente com os olhos. As favoritas de Ronan eram as que Adam estava reprimindo um sorriso ou, as mais raras, sorrindo abertamente. _Eu fiz isso_ , ele pensava com orgulho.

Mas essas não eram tão assustadoras quanto as que Adam estava distraído e Ronan olhava para ele. _Deus_ , Ronan pensou, _o que tem de errado comigo_?

Aparentemente, ele não conseguia disfarçar nenhum pouco. Qualquer pessoa que visse aquelas fotos pensaria que Adam corria risco de desaparecer imediatamente pela forma como Ronan encarava ele.

Ronan se perguntou se Blue adivinhara alguma coisa ou se aquilo tinha sido obra de Noah. Aquele desgraçado.

Ronan logo esquecia de ficar com raiva porque, afinal, como ele poderia ter espaço para qualquer outro sentimento quando olhava a sequência de fotos de um garoto com cabelo cor de terra dormindo com a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro, pequenos fragmentados dele pensativo com um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas ou olhando para o outro lado, revelando o perfil de linhas extraordinárias. Várias fotos de Adam completamente desatento ao fato de que ele era dolorosamente exuberante. Em uma das favoritas de Ronan, Adam estava com agachado com um joelho no chão e a mãos esparramadas na grama, três cartas de tarô à sua frente. As cartas, no entanto, eram a última coisa a chamar atenção de Ronan que se dedicava a admirar os músculos das costas evidentes por debaixo da blusa fina; seu estudo se intensificando nas juntas e nos longos dedos que formavam as mãos de Adam.

Ronan suspirou e sentiu um leve aperto no peito.

Não deixava de doer, porém ao menos ali, na segurança de seu quarto, ele podia encarar Adam por quanto tempo ele aguentasse a luz do celular em seus olhos. Ele podia aproximar a imagem e focar em cada pequeno detalhe visível naquela representação simplória do garoto de Henrietta. Adam era extremamente fotogênico, não importava em qual posição Blue o pegasse, ele sempre saía bem – algo que não chocou Ronan – porém ainda assim, era impossível captar corretamente a experiência original de olhar para ele. Ainda assim, era aquele protótipo que ele podia ter a qualquer momento, então ele seria grato pela benção.

– Aw, você finalmente recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que o Declan se mudou para a Austrália? Nunca vi você olhar tão fixamente e tão... carinhosamente para a tela do seu celular assim. Na verdade, nunca vi você olhar para o celular por mais de 3 segundos.

Antes que Ronan pudesse travar a tela, Noah já estava ao seu lado na cama em uma posição que lhe conferia fácil acesso ao que ele estava olhando. O bastardo gargalhou.

– Eu sabia que você ia gostar do meu presentinho, irmão.

Ronan assumiu sua expressão cotidiana – terrivelmente ameaçadora – e abriu a boca para proferir impropérios.

– Já sei, já sei – Noah interrompeu e ergueu as mãos em um sinal de paz – você vai me jogar da janela de novo se eu falar uma palavra sobre isso. Para sua informação, eu não pretendo interferir. É o fardo de ser tão onisciente e sábio como eu sou, não posso participar dos assuntos de vocês, mortais – seu tom era formal e paternal – mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ser um bom amigo, meu jovem padawan.

Ronan revirou os olhos e estava quase desculpando Noah quando ele abriu a boca de novo:

– Ele é um refresco para os olhos, né? Eu honestamente não culpo você, se eu estivesse vivo e procurando expandir meus horizontes, acho que eu também teria uma queda... Ronan, de novo não!

E, então, Noah de fato teve uma queda porque Ronan o arremessou da janela pela segunda vez.

**

Eram tantas fotos que, eventualmente, Ronan precisou aprender a como salvá-las na _nuvem_ – argh – e armazenar de forma segura os arquivos, liberando espaço para outras. Ronan, aprendendo a utilizar funções tecnológicas básicas. Ele se sentia sujo.

Agora, havia fotos da Barns. Todos eles conversando juntos na sala da sua infância ou comendo algo na cozinha. A diferença era que, em algumas, eles estavam olhando para a imagem. Blue não precisava mais tirar fotos discretamente porque eles se tornaram adolescentes comuns que, pelo visto, viviam fazendo registro de qualquer coisa. Uma vaca com uma pintinha de coração nos olhos. Uma flor saída dos sonhos de Ronan. Gansey, Blue e Henry posando juntos. Henry carregando Opal nos ombros e Gansey atrás erguendo as mãos como se estivesse considerando a hipótese de que precisaria segurar a criança se Henry a derrubasse.

Até mesmo Ronan cedeu e se deixava ser capturado pelas fotos, mas ele nunca sorria. Blue ou Henry somente conseguiam fotos dele fitando a tela como se seu olhar fosse capaz de rachar a câmera; ou mostrando o dedo do meio. Havia uma foto dele e Matthew também, o mais novo fazendo um sinal da paz e apertando os olhos em uma expressão doce enquanto o Lynch do meio apoiava o braço nos ombros do irmão, pernas abertas, com o dedo mindinho e indicador levantados, formando um chifre com as mãos.

Ele nunca sorria, exceto nas fotos que ele não sabia que estavam sendo tiradas. Nessas, ele estava com a Motosserra nos ombros, provavelmente feliz que ela havia aprendido algum palavrão novo. Ou, ajoelhado na frente de Opal, segurando um graveto, a criança com uma cara contrariada. Na grande maioria, no entanto, ele estava com Adam. Os dois rindo, a cabeça de Ronan virada para cima em uma gargalhada. Em outras ocasiões eram pequenos sorrisos ou olhares afetuosos. Em uma foto, Adam estava recostado em Ronan, com o braço envolto na cintura dele. Somente o perfil de Ronan era visível porque ele estava depositando um beijo na têmpora de Adam.

Em certa ocasião, Blue acionou o temporizador do dispositivo e todos eles se apertaram na cozinha da casa 300 da rua Fox, os adolescentes e os moradores da casa. Blue revelou a foto e colocou em um porta-retratos na sala.

No fim das contas, ele foi vencido e adquiriu o hábito de tirar fotos de várias coisas também. Opal fazendo careta para uma comida perfeitamente normal ou se deliciando com um punhado de grama. Motosserra sobrevoando a Barns. Adam dormindo. Adam nos primeiros segundos após acordar percebendo que estava sendo observado. Adam lendo preguiçosamente no sofá da sala ou escrevendo algo – claro, nessas, ele sempre aproximava a câmera para captar melhor as mãos do namorado. Adam dirigindo a BMW.

No fim das contas também, Opal aprendeu a usar o celular e, apesar de viver mastigando-o, também tirava fotos de animais que encontrava em suas caminhadas ou pilhas de gravetos que ela montava e sentia orgulho em mostrar para eles depois. Seus modelos favoritos, no entanto, eram Ronan e Adam distraídos.

Ronan, às vezes, dormia vendo as fotos e, inevitavelmente, acordava com a versão impressa delas amassadas em suas mãos.

Em um final de semana prolongado que Adam voltou da faculdade, encontrou a sala repleta de imagens deles. 

Em várias delas, um rapaz pálido e loiro com uniforme da Anglioby aparecia também. Eles sempre faziam um esforço mental para lembrar dele, mas esqueciam da tarefa depois de um tempo, como se não tivessem nem ao menos visto a foto.

**

Adam sempre sorria ao chegar em casa e ver a quantidade de registros espalhada nos corredores, na sala, nos quartos... E, enquanto estava na faculdade, pedia para Ronan usar um pouco mais o celular e enviar fotos também. Quase todas lhe causavam um aperto no peito. _Ah, deus, como ele queria poder estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo._

Outras ele precisava responder com uma reprimenda:

_“Lynch, por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu estava no meio da aula, alguém podia ter visto essa foto”._

_“ha-ha, eu ia adorar causar uma grande comoção nos nerds de harvard”_

_“luxúria é um pecado capital da sua religião e me lembre... vaidade é um deles?”_

_“eu sou um anjo o resto do tempo, é tudo uma questão de equilíbrio”_

_“hahaha, é ridículo o quanto eu sinto sua falta._

_vou deixar você voltar para suas atividades angelicais, minha aula vai começar de novo. depois eu mando mensagem.”_

_“sinto sua falta também. Por favor, imprime a última foto no maior tamanho possível e deixa no seu dormitório.”_

**Author's Note:**

> eu precisei pesquisar quais eram os pecados capitais e descobri que vaidade não é um deles, estou chocada
> 
> agora vou me esconder e chorar em um cantinho...


End file.
